The present invention relates to a device for introducing an endless belt into a paper making machine, and particularly for pulling a felt belt into the press section of the paper making machine.
One device of this type is known from German DE-OS No. 31 00 522, which corresponds to PCT Publication No. WO 82/02413. In that case, a frame is provided for the introduction of an endless loop felt belt. The frame carries at least one support bar having a length which is approximately equal to and which extends across the width of the endless belt, from which the endless belt can be suspended. The felt belt which is wound on the support bars is partly unwound to form an open belt loop. Thereupon the support bars together with the felt belt are fastened to the frame. After the felt belt has been introduced into the paper making machine, the support bars contained within the loop of the felt belt must be pulled individually out of the paper machine from the side. Only then can the frame also be removed, for instance by being moved out laterally. In modern wide paper machines these operations require much time, so that the manufacture of paper is interrupted for a relatively long period.